injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skeletor (Injustice: Evil Among Us)
|}'' "Soon, all of Castle Greyskull's secrets will be mine!"'' Backstory Injustice: Evil Among Us The son of King Miro and the original rightful heir to the throne, Keldor's right to sit on the throne would later be given to Miro's other son and his half-brother, Randor, due to Keldor's hybrid nature. Even Miro disregarded Randor's statement of Keldor saving him. Becoming jealous and bitter while dying, courtesy of a curse, stabbed Randor and with his blood, transformed into Skeletor thanks to his future master, Hordak. However, the apprentice later rebelled against the master and trapped him in another dimension. Skeletor now begins his quest of power and the domination of the universe, being regarded as the greatest evil being in all of Eternia. Constantly clashing with He-Man, the Most Powerful Man in the Universe, while trying to possess the Secrets of Castle Grayskull, Keldor would soon be abducted by the self-proclaimed embodiment of evil to a universe, where he soon knows that he's not the only one hungry for universal power. But knowing that by eliminating the one who abducted him, Chaos, he can have the power to defeat his archenemy and learn the Secrets of Castle Grayskull, Skeletor objects to kill the other competitors so he can get the power for himself. Events of Injustice: Evil Among Us TBA Injustice: Evil Among Us Skeletor 'is the fifth character to be announced. The Evil Lord of Destruction makes his debut in the second trailer of the game, fighting his equivalent in title, Beerus from ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. In-game, Skeletor is one of the first unlocked characters that you can use to unleash his wrath upon other pesky villains. Skeletor is categorized as a Power User. An exceptionally good character, Skeletor is a powerful character to use at a distance. However, he's not too beginner friendly, as he has some traits that may not be favorable to new players. His character trait in particular, is considered complicated to rookie players. But to relatively experienced players, Skeletor is a wrecking ball at long range. Skeletor has several good options to strike his enemies at long range, with his trait enhancing such attacks to even better levels. His normal moves aren't lacking combos, but he has some serious problems with close range combat. What he has with all the ranged options is limited by his mediocre close combat capabilities. But when used correctly, Skeletor possibly is the best zoning character in the game. But do remember that in order to perform more effective "spam" ranged attacks, the price to meter burn special moves are expensive at two bars (most other characters have some, or not most of their attacks being meter burned with only one bar). Character Trait *'''All or Nothing: A master of various forms of dark magic and sorts, Skeletor uses his magical prowess to relentlessly wreak havoc on his enemy in his pursuit of power. This trait is more of an extension of his power bar, adding three separate bars right below his trait icon. The bars function differently, however, and Skeletor can't outright activate his trait before filling one of the three bars. By using his magic attacks, Skeletor gradually fills both his normal power bar and the trait bar. If Skeletor activates the trait with one bar, Skeletor's attacks will be 10% stronger, while projectile attacks are 15% stronger. After the three seconds limit, Skeletor returns to his normal state, but the trait bar is still filled with one bar (yet unable to be activated). Once the second bar is filled, Skeletor can activate his trait once again for five seconds, now with 15% stronger normal attacks and 25% stronger magic attacks. Finally, when activated with three bars filled, Skeletor does not gain an immediate buff but he slams his staff to the ground, delivering an electric shockwave that reaches the entire stage's ground. After the shockwave clears, Skeletor will gain three floating magic orbs that will damage the enemy if he/she gets close with a shield that can take 30% damage from the enemy, as well as a buff to his attack, defense, and speed. For ten seconds, the third bar trait lasts, but the trait bar is continuously drained until empty, reverting Skeletor back to his normal state. Special Moves * Sinister Blast: Skeletor blasts his enemy with a burst of electric beam from his staff's head, doing this while the staff is casually wielded normally. The beam that bursts out of the ram head travels EXTREMELY fast, leaving little to no chance of the enemy reacting to block it. However, to balance that the beam only deals 10% damage to the enemy's health bar. When meter burned for two bars, however, this move gets converted from being a weak, spammable attack into an immensely powerful attack with some speed to trade it off. Meter burn version makes Skeletor poke his staff down first before unleashing a larger beam with slower speed, dealing 30% damage. Skeletor also has anti-air and air versions of this move. * Pillar of Power: Skeletor conjures a purple-coloured energy pillar from the ground not to attack the opponent but to block the projectile coming at him. If the pillar hits however, the enemy will be damaged and knocked back. Most effective in use at longer ranges. When the enemy impacts the pillar right away, he/she will be immediately stopped dead on their tracks, reverting to their natural fight stance in a milisecond without any damage done to them. Can also be used at close range to stop combo-happy fighters fro reaching Skeletor. Not just that, Skeletor can quickly chain a projectile attack with this move to set up the enemy for later ranged attacks, eventually trapping them in an endless cycle of being attacked by beams and balls. Meter burn costs two bars and makes the pillar stay for an unlimited amount of time. However, the pillar can be destroyed by attacking it with simply 15% damage, which is quite easy to do in this game. Unfortunately, the pillar's range variety is reduced to being only being able to be deployed at medium range. And not just that, the pillar reduces all projectile damage done by Skeletor that passes it by 5%. * Skull Seekers: Skeletor unleashes a torrent of skull-shaped energy balls that track the enemy's position, exploding when they impact the enemy. No matter what the enemy does, the balls will not stop tracking them until five seconds passed. The balls are a bit powerful but they have their own time limits. As mentioned earlier, the balls will only last for five seconds to balance out the limitless potential of the balls' tracking. Meter burn turns all of this around for two bars. When meter burned, the balls only track the enemy for three seconds but travel at a faster speed. When the balls fail to hit the enemy, they explode in a violent manner, dealing moderate damage to the enemy if he/she is near those balls. * Darkness Unleashed: Skeletor takes aim of his enemy with the Havoc Staff and unleashes three electric balls in a straight line. Electrifies the enemy in contact, obviously. But the shocking effect persists after one of or all the balls hit(s) the enemy for three seconds. Meter burn costs two bars and hastens the balls' speed while increasing the amount of balls unleashed by two. * Power of the Snake Mountain: Skeletor unleashes a lightning strike from the skies to annihilate his enemy. Tracks the enemy, no matter where they are. However, the lightning strike travels slowly unless meter burned for two bars. Other than such effect when meter burned, the move summons two lightnings instead of one and briefly stuns the enemy. * Castle Splitter: Skeletor spins around while holding his staff with one hand, unleashing a wave of energy afterwards. The energy wave travels at a normal pace and can send enemy flying back in contact at closer ranges. Other than that, in long range it simply damages the enemy. However, the farther the projectile is from Skeletor, the bigger is the damage. Meter burn enlarges the wave and adds a brief bleed effect. * Door to Power: Skeletor conjures a portal in front of him that unleashes a barrage of energy darts. These darts individually deal small damage, but they hit seven times. Too bad they're mostly effective to be used as a method to swat enemy back to set them up for another long-ranged attack. Cannot be meter burned. * Get Away From Me!: Acting as a parry-type move, this move can only be activated when the enemy tries to melee attack Skeletor. When activated, Skeletor will hold up his/her hand and snap it. After that, Skeletor conjures a dark shield around him that generates a shockwave that knocks the enemy back. Shield lasts for five seconds. Meter burn extends the shield by two seconds and makes anyone who approaches the shield suffer slower move speed. * Summon and Conquer: Skeletor creates a portal behind his enemy, in which he can choose between three options to attack his enemy. He can unleash the power of Hordak and blast the enemy with a red beam that leeches health from them, drain his/her power bar for 5% with a purple beam, or bring out Beast Man to perform a throw high up the air for Skeletor to attack. Cannot be meter burned. * Walking Flames: While walking forward, Skeletor unleashes dark flames that act as a flamethrower from his staff, incinerating his enemy. Range is exceptionally good, but if meter burned for one bar the range extends and knocks the enemy back instantly. Throw *Skeletor grabs his enemy and headbutts him/her, stunning the enemy. After that, Skeletor uses the back of his staff to strike his/her knee and abdomen. He ends the throw by spinning his staff, aiming the end of the staff to the enemy and blasts him/her with a magical energy burst that knocks them back. Combo Breaker *Skeletor breaks the enemy's chain of attacks by violently smashing the staff's ram head with one hand upwards towards the enemy's head, sending him/her flying. Clash *Skeletor uses his staff, holding it with both hands to hold the enemy back. If Skeletor succeeds, Skeletor pushes the enemy with the staff before using one of his hand to knock the enemy back and down with a large energy burst. Critical Strike *'Restless Power': Skeletor conjures a dark magic hand construct from his staff to grab the enemy. He then uses the construct to spin the enemy around and slams them down. He then lifts him/her up with the same construct and electrifies the hand, shocking the enemy multiple times. Then the construct is diminished by Skeletor who telekinetically pulls the enemy back and uses his bare strength to "slap" the enemy away, ending the move. Meter burn adds more hits to the electrifying effect. Super Move *'The Loneliness of Evil': Initiating the attack by blasting a ball-shaped, dark energy projectile, Skeletor rushes towards the enemy and kicks him/her in the gut. He then smashes the stumbling enemy up and electrifies the flying enemy. While electrocuting, Skeletor laughs maniacally and blasts a continuous beam of purple-coloured energy to the enemy with his free hand. After a while, Skeletor pulls the enemy towards him and smashes his/her face with his staff, sending the enemy flying back right to a portal Skeletor conjured. The portal transports the enemy to the planet Etheria, right in the Evil Horde's headquarters with the enemy landing right beneath the throne of Hordak, Skeletor's former master. Hordak stabs the enemy with his spear and conjures a portal back to the stage, where the enemy is greeted by Skeletor with a "poke" with his staff that ends the move. Character Select Screen *After the fighters are prepared, Skeletor assaults the enemy by shocking them with his staff. Introduction *If the enemy speaks first, Skeletor is seen walking to the stage via a portal from a skull-shaped castle, entering the location. After the enemy speaks his/her first line, Skeletor glares at the enemy and delivers his sentence while furiously slamming his staff down. *If Skeletor speaks first, he approaches the enemy while cracking his neck and poking his staff down, delivering his line. After the enemy responds, Skeletor finishes the dialogue by putting his staff aside while arrogantly raising his chest, delivering the sentence. Outro *Skeletor turns back and giggles. The giggle soon turns into his iconic maniacal laughter, and he raises the staff up to the sky where a lightning strikes the ram head of the staff and five lightnings then fork out of the head, surrounding the Evil Lord of Destruction. Ending "MWAHAHAHA! Finally! After, uh... days of fighting off the many creepers in this dimension, I have finally found the place where this folk, Chaos, has been observing us all! Sure, I didn't appreciate the fact that he took me in the moment I was about to kill the Prince. But let's just say, I changed my mind and I felt the best sense of satisfaction after disintegrating Chaos. His energies were soon absorbed by my magics and WOW, have I never felt such power! And courtesy of Chaos' death, I managed to return to Eternia where I did what I never accomplished. Eternia is under MY control, the royal family was butchered, and, the best part? Finally, the Power of Castle Grayskull is MINE! But... ooh, wait! That's not the best part. The best part is that I finally ended my archenemy's life! But, please, I am not stupid to just kill him. I didn't kill him, but I killed the remaining hope of good in Eternia. Prince Adam finally bows down to me as the general of my army, placing him under an unbreakable spell that not even the best magician can break! Oh wait, I AM the greatest magician in the universe! And after the domination of free will on Eternia and the culling of my master, Hordak, I shall seek out more and more great power for me to absorb. Hear me out, you cowardly ORDER! I, Skeletor, shall be the most powerful being in all of reality, and you shall hear the screams of countless universes, begging for my mercy!" Alternate Costumes Keldor, the Young Rarity: Common Before his untimely transformation into Skeletor, he was Keldor, a half human, half Gar hybrid. Supposedly the rightful heir to the throne, Keldor went into great lengths to recover his right. Such form would cease to exist when he nearly lost his life when he tried to attack King Randor with acid. If he wasn't such an evil individual, he would've stayed in this fair body. Effects *Cosmetic changes. New 52 Rarity: Rare Before the dreadful battle between three Justice Leagues and the invasion of the Crime Syndicate of Earth 3, Earth was under attack by magical forces from another universe. Skeletor, who came to Earth after a narrow battle with He-Man, demonstrated his might to the most powerful heroes of the planet: the Justice League. In this bulky form, Skeletor intended to harvest the planet for his new master: Dark Orko. However, with his tendency of insubordination, it's not long for him to let things go and return to Eternia alongside the Masters of the Universe. Effects *Cosmetic changes. **His lack of staff drastically changes the animations of his moves. All of his moves with the staff will remain the same, but they all will have their animations slightly altered with this Skeletor's big hands replacing the staff in conjuring spells. ***Introduction animations with the staff are completely removed. Instead they are replaced with other animations. *Voice change (Frank Welker). *Gameplay modification. **Even without the Havoc Staff, Skeletor is still powerful in conjuring magic with his bare hands in this form. And with his stronger body, his moves at melee range have more damage and his health is 50% higher. His throw, combo breaker, and successful Clash attack/defense also deal more damage/recover more health. This comes at a price however, with slower move speed and spell conjuring time. But with Skeletor being more oriented towards long range combat, this should not be a problem. Achievements *'The Power is MINE!': Defeat Chaos three times in Multiplayer mode using Skeletor. *'Eternia's Greatest Terror': Win 100 Multiplayer matchs with Skeletor. *'The Battle of the Skulls': Defeat Red Skull using Skeletor, or vice versa. *'Still Superior!': In Skeletor's Keldor, the Young costume, defeat 30 enemies in Multiplayer. Category:Villains Category:Power Users Category:Males Category:Coolot1